Ryo Sasaki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ryo Sasaki Child of Suijin (This Character Belongs to Hyu) History Chihiro was one of the sexiest Japanese-blooded women you'll ever see living in the US of A. She worked as a bikini model and ended up at your overly fashionable daughters' Total Girl! magazines. And what better way would it be than to meet the god of water in a beach? Nothing, right? No objections! Anyways, Chihiro is out in the open, wearing her signature bikini. Our man of the hour, Suijin has come down to Earth to hunt for some "dynamite women" to "hook up" with. Upon reaching the so-called "sun-kissed beach" the tourists chatter about, he spotted her. Yeah, her. Chihiro (insert heavenly choir sound effects here). Not the Chihiro in Persona 3 and 4. Chihiro Sasaki. Again, no objections! Ahem, so Chihiro was too much of an eye candy that Suijin began to hit on her on the most unsuspecting way. He disguised himself also as an eye candy guy. You know, the big muscles, 6-pack abs, square face, short spiked hair and handsome all over. Well spotted, what he did. Now, Chihiro was under her floral umbrella when Suijin did his horrible crime. He began hitting on her. Chihiro, on the other hand, or maybe at the other end of the world, was starstruck by this "handsome being's" body (insert heavenly choir sound effects here). Suijin's hitting worked all too well and they started their relationship. They started dating after the usual "getting to know each other" portion. Their next date was on a bar with Chihiro's (she's more known as Chie) friends for better or worse or whatever. They drank many martinis of beer, vodka, gin and whatever else you can think of that is found in a bar. They got drunk soon enough and went to stay in a hotel that looks like a motel but tries to hide the fact that it's not. Then the miracle of life happened when they stayed at the motel-looking hotel. And before she knew it, she realized she was pregnant. She was half-happy because she was going to have a bouncing baby and half-worried because her weight will skyrocket, she'll go fat, those nerves and stretch marks. But she was an optimistic dynamite pregnant woman. She ignored the bad side of having a baby. Now its Suijin's part to leave them. He put up a fake accident where he got hit and run by a truck. He chose a truck to ensure that he "dies". Those sedans won't do that good on doing a hit and run scene on someone's suicide mission. Of course Chihiro knew about this and she grieved over the loss of his hunk partner. But nonetheless, she took care of the newborn Ryo, who was born a day before Suijin's "death". Ryo attended school and did the average grades. He's coveted by a few girls during middle school but he wasn't the type to haul girls and date with them. He was embarrassed by his mom's job. By the way, Chihiro's "dynamite" body went back to its "explosive" state and went back to modelling. He thinks she's getting old in doing un-motherly poses in front of the camera and ended up being printed in fashion magazines (To be sold at $9.50, go grab a copy now!). When he attended high school, he met a gang who called themselves the Senkaku Kankei. The leader, Amu Hinamori asked her to join. Ryo was hesitant at first but due to pressuring of Amu and her gangstas, he joined. They hauled money and became somehow rich in terms of inexperienced teenagers. Ryo developed a crush on Naru Mashiro, one of the girl members, but got into fights sometimes with another gangsta, Sasuke Suzuki because he's also gone lovey-dovey on Naru. Naru was also in love with Ryo as he's the son of two beautiful beings on Earth. He's Naru's "knight in shining armor". He was also considered as "Everyone's Senpai" in his year because he was the only 18-year old. Well, things changed one day. After school. Some kid about their age range came running to them saying that they should go with him/her (due to history basis being questioned, the author asked this to be made unclear at the moment at his discretion, stay for further announcements). Its hard to believe that some kid is gonna just invite them to go somewhere but they agreed on one condition: they're going to beat him/her up when they've been tricked. The kid agreed on the terms of conditions to install Microsoft Word and World of Warcraft. They sensed something around them, like a bad aura. But they ignored it and hopped on a bus going somewhere. When they got off, they went through a forest. They started to doubt at once but when they reached the end, they were amazed that there's something in the clearing: a camp full of people. It was Camp Izanagi, he/she said; they were demigods, he/she said; they're going to live there he/she said. After a few hours, something happened. No, it wasn't Chihiro and the police invading camp, it was Suijin claiming Ryo by being dumped with sea water straight from the sky. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Before reaching camp, Ryo was quiet and short-tempered. But some say he's cute when he's mad. But never mind that. Who cares? Care Bears? Carefree? Now, back to topic. Although he's short tempered, he doesn't get into fights, except when Sasuke and him are fighting over Naru. He's protective of her and loyal to his gangstas. But after reaching camp, he became to change. His temper began cooling off and he becomes more extrovert than before. The only thing he's still angry about is his mom's continuous photo shoots, posing as some hot woman in her mid-twenties wearing string bikinis. He's the somehow most mature member in the group even though there's someone older than him. He's also sweet to Naru and lets her entrust him with her secrets, which he does so. Possessions Nodachi.jpg|His five and half foot long nodachi. Naginata.jpg|His seven foot long naginata. Powers, Abilities and Traits Offensive #I have the ability to to send a torrent of water at the opponent. The larger the torrent, the larger the drain. #I have the ability to hurl a ball of water that explodes upon contact. Defensive #I have the ability to to create a steam cover to distract opponents and may even lower their guard. #I have the ability to create a shield made of ice to deflect most attacks and projectiles. #I have the ability to encase opponents' feet in a jelly-like water substance to slow them down. Passive #I'm stronger when they I am near the sea. #I am able to breathe underwater for a moderate period of time. Supplementary #I have the ability to freeze or boil most moist objects, including water vapor. #I have the ability to travel by transforming themselves into water. The longer the distance, the greater it drains them. Traits #I'm adaptive to their surroundings, like water shaping its container. Anthem Kimi ni Todoke (Reaching You) by Tanizawa Tomofuni Gallery RyoSasaki4.jpg RyoSasaki.jpg RyoSasaki3.jpg RyoSasaki5.jpg RyoSasaki6.jpg RyoSasaki7.jpg RyoSasaki8.jpg RyoSasaki9.jpg Relationships Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Lieutenant Counselor Category:Characters